<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amado Conway •ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴀʙᴏ• by SarciarSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188990">amado Conway •ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴀʙᴏ•</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam'>SarciarSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le queda claro que, cuando se trata de amor, tiene que haber sacrificios. </p><p>Conway x Pogo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Conway/Gustabo García, Jack Conway/Pogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amado Conway •ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴀʙᴏ•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="book">
  <strong>Ambientación: IDKHow - Sugar Pills</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Le queda claro que, cuando se trata de amor, tiene que haber sacrificios. Un “<em>verdadero romance</em>” se trata de darlo todo por el otro y recibir algo parecido de tu pareja. Siempre hace lo posible para cumplir esa regla al pie de la letra, y, aunque a comparación puede que no obtenga demasiado, para él es suficiente.</p><p>Siempre escucha a su amado Conway no importa las circunstancias y le llama lo más que puede, no mucho, no quiere agobiarlo demasiado y arruinar todo su esfuerzo, sabe que el viejo va a pasos lentos y de vez en cuando necesita un poco de ayuda.</p><p>Y también hay que hacer lo posible para que no haya estorbos en la relación, ningún cabo suelto o distracciones entre ellos, nada que les cause daño de cualquier forma o momento que incluso provoque una ruptura inconclusa.</p><p>Para solucionarlo, tiene atado a Horacio de pies y manos, sujeto a una silla del comedor de la casa que comparte con Conway. Siente que este será un gran paso para su relación, y, sobre todo, cree que su amado podrá darlo.</p><p>En fin, la relación perfecta.</p><p>– ¿Gustabo? ¿dónde estoy? –Despertó del sedante que le había dado, le hizo creer que era vodka– ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?</p><p>– Estamos en mi casa, –Lo dijo con calma, viéndolo y preparando la tela que le pondría en la boca para que después no hablara– preparo algunas cosas para el viejo, ¿por qué?</p><p>– ¿Por qué estoy atado? –Comenzó a mover de golpe sus muñecas, después sus piernas– ¿Qué coño pasa?</p><p>– Te lo he dicho: –Tenía listo el lazo. Se acercó a él– Preparo algo para el viejo, pero, bueno… es tu muerte.</p><p>Le pone el paño en la boca, bien sujeta de su nuca. Ahora solo se escuchan los gruñidos, gemidos de dolor, forcejeos y golpes de las patas de la silla al tocar el piso. ¿Para qué engañarse? Se está excitando de tan solo pensar en cuando llegue.</p><p>Prepara el mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tengo algo para ti ;). Cuando acabes ven a casa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>{ ... }</p><p> </p><p>No se extrañó al ver el mensaje, en las últimas semanas era totalmente normal que Gustabo tuviera cosas para él, lo extraño era que había sido de la noche a la mañana, para cuando se dio cuenta su oficina ya estaba llena de regalos por todos lados, hasta se sentía mal de no tener nada y de alguna forma, le incomodaba. A veces pensaba en tirarlos, excepto los primeros, esos que parecían los más mierdas de todos. Pero al final el rubio era algo que nunca podía descifrar.</p><p>Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba que contestar al mensaje, por el fondo escuchaba en la radio a la maya hablar sobre lo negociado en el atraco, cuando se dio cuenta, intensifico su mueca y miro a los lados, todos estaba demasiado desorganizado. Movió las manos lo más rápido que pudo para contestar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Vale.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regreso a su trabajo y guardó el celular en la guantera. Terminó las negociaciones y realizó la persecución, atrapó al atracador y una vez más, había sido Brown; se decepciono del ex-oficial y luego lo olvidó. Siguió con su día, como siempre.</p><p>Estando a solo unas horas de terminar su servicio, Volkov se puso delante de su escritorio, con los ojos rojos y el cabello desaliñado. Se veía como la mierda.</p><p>– Horacio no me responde. –Se tensó en su asiento e intentó reacomodarse– Ya he llamado a Gustabo y me ha dicho que cree saber dónde está, me dijo que lo buscaría, y es que no lo he visto en todo el día, no ha venido a...</p><p>– ¡Ey! ¡Take it easy! Si ya llamaste a Gustabo debe estar bien, seguro lo tiene todo controlado.</p><p>– Gustabo no volvió a contestarme. –Se pone pálido al escucharlo. Mueve lo más rápido que puede sus manos hacia sus bolsillos y busca lo más rápido que puede su móvil.</p><p>Primero piensa en mandar un mensaje.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde estás?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Solo tarda segundos en contestar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gustabin</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Te he dicho que en casa. Aún listo :*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adjuntó una selfie de él, con un traje de colores que nunca en su puta vida había visto <em>«A Pogo le gusta la ropa de colores»</em>, está sonriendo y mostrando el dedo medio de la mano izquierda.</p><p>Hasta ahora lo entiende, entiende todo lo que pasa. Horacio se lo había dicho, le había advertido que esto podía pasar, si es que no sucedía antes. Ya está pasando. No quería conocer al puto Pogo <sup>-aunque ya lo conoce-</sup>.</p><p>– Mierda.</p><p> </p><p>{ ... }</p><p> </p><p>Volkov junto a Freddy seguían su auto a lo lejos, cuenta varios metros, lo suficiente como para que si Pogo se asomase no se diera cuenta <sup>-pero tampoco sabe si son demasiados-</sup>. Las manos y piernas le tiemblan, no quiere llegar, pero ya es muy tarde, según el GPS falta tan poco que solo es una curva <sup>-no estaba concentrado en recordar el puto camino a su propia casa-</sup>.</p><p>Respiró hondo cuando tuvo las puertas de su morada a la vista, soltó una mano del volante e intentó tomar un cigarro, se le cayó de las manos y termino debajo de su asiento.</p><p>– Jódete.</p><p>Quiere morir.</p><p>Estaciona justo enfrente, Volkov y Freddy también lo hicieron en la casa de algún vecino. Antes de salir preparó su GPS policial en su pantalón, si pasaba algo tendría de avisarlo.</p><p>Abrió la puerta y saca el primer pie, el segundo. Busca en el auto sus cosas y cerra la puerta para partir a su vivienda. No necesitó mover la perilla, Pogo ya estaba enfrente de él, listo para saltar encima suyo.</p><p>– Tardaste. –El rubio se abrazó de su cuello y olió un poco de él, dejo un beso en su mejilla. Tuvo que corresponder.</p><p>– Mucho trabajo, como siempre. –Respondió– Además que el ruso de mierda me estaba molestando con cosas del puto Horacio. Me dijo que tú lo estabas ayudado. –Sintió como se tensaba en sus brazos. Pogo soltó un poco su agarre y quitó su rostro del cuello para verlo a la cara.</p><p>– Algo así, de hecho, lo secuestre un poco para que me ayudara en la... –Ruidos los interrumpen– sorpresa.</p><p>– ¿Que ha sido eso?</p><p>– La sorpresa, –Acabó con su abrazo y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo– déjame mostrarte. –lo empieza a guiar en dirección de la cocina, cada vez el ruido se escuchaba más fuerte y se vuelve inevitable de entender. Tuvo suficiente gente en la misma situación como para saber cómo sonaba.</p><p>Casi se le salían los ojos cuando lo vio. Era horripilante como se encontraba, más que eso, era pensar que un loco con el cuerpo de Gustabo <sup>-la persona que ama… y mucho-</sup> había golpeado de esa forma a Horacio. Lo único que lo mantiene al margen es pensar que tiene que sacar a los dos de esa situación.</p><p>Intenta calmar su rostro lo más que puede, no logra mucho, tal vez solo se dejara llevar.</p><p>– ¿Porqué? ¿Qué coño te pasa?</p><p>– Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? Solo... Creo que es conveniente deshacernos de la persona que quiere separarnos –Era la misma sonrisa de siempre, apenas notó lo sínico que se veía. Lentamente levantó su mano hacía sus bolsillos traseros.</p><p>– ¿Pero él que ha hecho?</p><p>– Tener secretos contigo, te has distanciado. No quiero que me dejes. –Sintió su localizador– Me moriría si no te tuviera. –Hizo lo que pudo para acercarse al botón que manda el 10-20 a la maya. Mientras tanto el otro caminó hacia él y acarició su mejilla, Pogo dirigió su vista hacia su mano, lo descubrió– ¡Hijo de puta!</p><p>Recibió un puñetazo y se abalanzó encima suyo; no le había dado tiempo de nada.  Forcejearon unos minutos y dieron vueltas en la pared de la cocina, sentía como tiraba de su mandíbula y, con la otra mano, su cabello. No tiene ni idea del daño que le está haciendo él, pero seguro que, a comparación, no es nada.</p><p>Pogo pasa su mano por la encimera detrás de él, no le da tiempo a reaccionar, es apuñalado en su costado izquierdo. Cómo si no fuera intencional lo suelta sorprendido, y Conway intenta apartarse arrastrándose por la pared, le duele como si estuviera en la guerra.</p><p>– Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño, nunca lo haría. –Sonaba como si fuera sincero, de no ser Pogo, se lo hubiera creído.</p><p>Recuerda el plan, ahora presiona la herida con la mano derecha y la otra busca su pistola <sup>-se siente estúpido por haber olvidado que la tenía-</sup>. Apunta.</p><p>– Tú no eres Gustabo. –Lo dice cansado y seco.</p><p>– No, –Responde, aún tiene el cuchillo. Escucha el llanto de Horacio a sus espaldas– soy mucho mejor que él.</p><p>– Quiero a Gustabo.</p><p>– El no sería capaz de mantener su relación, por eso estoy yo, para ayudarlo. –Apretó más el agarre de la pistola– Ya ni siquiera lo amabas. Él lo iba a arruinar, como Horacio lo está haciendo, como siempre lo ha hecho.</p><p>– ¡Una mierda! Yo amo a Gustabo, lo amo con toda mi puta alma. –Recargó el pastillo– Así que lo quiero devuelta.</p><p>– ¡Ni de coña! –Se estaba poniendo nervioso, no quería disparar– Si no me amas a mí, haré lo que sea para que él no te ame. –Levantó el cuchillo y corrió hacia él. Disparó.</p><p>Escuchó el jadeo, Horacio gritó y la sirena de los Z se encendieron. El sonido del disparó fue tan efectivo como un 10-20.</p><p>Pogo cayó al suelo por el impacto, el disparó fue directo a su brazo que tomaba el arma. Comenzó a llorar por el dolor mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, tirado y derrotado. Hubo un inminente silencio de su parte. Abrió los ojos de golpe, soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos pareciendo órbitas.</p><p>– Mierda. – Presionó el brazo y miro a los costados– ¿Viejo? ¿Qué pa... ?–Soltó otro jadeo, era Gustabo, el verdadero Gustabo. Tiro el arma lejos de él y, aún con el dolor, se lanzó a un costado suyo para verlo de frente.</p><p>– ¡Gustabo! ¡Eres tú! –Lo abrazó con delicadeza, no quería herirlo más– Pogo es un hijo de puta. –Se separó de él para sujetar su rostro, miró lo confundido que estaba. Lo besó y el otro correspondió con dificultad, fue corto, pero suficiente– Te amo.</p><p>No separaron sus miradas aun cuando les dolían por completo sus cuerpos, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse de golpe y volteó a esa dirección. En cuanto vuelve a Gustabo, mira su sonrisa.</p><p>– ¿De verdad? –La puta sonrisa sínica– No me dijiste eso hace unos segundos. –Sintió las puñaladas en su espalda, una tras otra. Cayó en su pecho.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Horacio, con los ojos vendados, gritando y pataleando la silla. En otro lado, miro a Volkov entrar en la cocina y abrir los ojos por la escena.</p><p>Escuchó un disparo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/"></a><br/>Esta obra está bajo una <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>